The Darkest Storm
''' A/N: my first Merlin fanfic hope you like it :D MerlinDragonLord. It is set in Series 5 of Merlin, a week after Merlin and Arthur escape from Ismere and after Mordred is made a knight of Camelot. '''Prologue. Merlin ran through the forest, stumbling over fallen branches and hidden ditches. He leapt over tree roots and bushes. Hiding behind a tall, broad oak tree, he listened. At first there was silence, but then a short, sharp rasping sound came from behind him. Merlin broke cover and ran, not caring about what was following him. All he cared about was that Arthur was in danger and it was his destiny to save him! The rasping sound got closer and closer, louder and louder, and still Merlin ran on, determined to save Arthur. He splashed through a small stream, but as Merlin climbed up the bank he tripped over a tree root. 'I'm not going to make it and Arthur will die. It'll be all my fault!' he thought despairingly. Merlin stumbled to his feet to face the creature, but it wasn't a creature or a horror from the deep. To Merlin's horror it was Mordred. "Mordred," Merlin said, "What are you doing here? Where's Arthur?!" Mordred smiled, a hungry look in his eyes "You'll never save him. It's not him you need to worry about Emrys, it's yourself!" Merlin glared at Mordred "What are you talking about?! Where's Arthur?!" "You'll meet your rest soon, as will Arthur!" the young knight sneered. "You can harm me all you want, but I won't rest until Arthur is safe!" Merlin yelled. "So be it." Mordred hissed, trembling now. "I've always wanted to do this," He drew his sword, and thrust it straight into Merlin's chest. " Ever since you betrayed me." The warlock dropped to his knees, clutching where the sword pierced him "I-Ic paet purhaerle pinu licsar." "Your magic won't help you now. I've put an enchantment on the blade." Crouching down next to Merlin he continued. "I said I'd never forgive you for what you did... now you see I told the truth. Goodbye Emrys!" Mordred said, straighting up, and walked away. "MORDRED!!!" Merlin yelled. But Mordred was gone. Then Merlin woke... 'Chapter 2 Merlin sat up. He was drenched in cold sweat and he could feel his heart banging against his ribs, he was trembling. He raised his hand and placed it where Mordred's sword had pierced him in the dream. But there was nothing there, that reassured Merlin a bit as he got up he was still trembling a bit but not so bad now. He walked into the physician Gaius' room to find Gaius setting breakfast on the table. "What's wrong Merlin? You look so pale." the old man asked. Over breakfast Merlin told him about the dream of Mordred. "Mordred has powers, but I doubt he could harm you, Merlin." Gaius said consolingly. "It's not me I'm worried that Mordred will harm." he said. "You believe that Mordred will kill Arthur?" Gaius said. "But the Great Dragon said it was Mordred's destiny to bring about Arthur's doom!" Merlin exclaimed. "Merlin, there's no need to worry about that now! I feel there are more important things to think about now..." "MERLIN!!!!" It was Arthur. He was standing in the doorway and as usual he wanted something done. But Merlin was stupified by shock '''How long has Arthur been standing there?!!! How much did Arthur hear?!!!' ''he thought, panicked. "Well don't just stand there looking like a brain-dead toad, I've got a job for you!" "Good morning to you to, dollophead." Merlin muttered. He sent a nervous glance to Gaius then followed Arthur out of the physician's chambers. "What do you want me to do, Sire?" He asked as they walked, "Clean your room? Polish your armour?" "Yes, but first I need you to tell me what's wrong? You look pale and you're trembling!" Arthur said. "N-nothing." He stammered. "Merlin. There's something bothering you isn't there?" "Maybe." "Well, what is it then? Stop being so mysterious and tell me!" Arthur said, smirking. "I can't" "Was it when I shouted at you?" Arthur asked, still smirking. "H-how m-much did y-you h-hear about w-what I s-said t-to G-Gaius?" Merlin stammered. "A bit. Why?" Arthur replied. "W-What did y-you h-hear?" He asked paling even further and trembling. "I heard you telling Gaius something about my doom? Also about Mordred. And Gaius telling you not to worry and there are more important things to worry about." Arthur said, frowning. "A-Anything else?" He asked. "No that was all I heard. I know you were determined to die for me, but I didn't think you were that determined, to stop my so-called doom and all!" Arthur clearly wasn't worried at all. Merlin exhaled and seemed to cheer up after that. "You wanted me to do something, Sire?" "Yes. I want you to clean my room, polish my armour, muck out my horses and mend my shield." Arthur replied, enjoying himself as Merlin's mouth dropped open to form a comical 'o' shape. "All that?!!" He said incredulously. "Yep!" Arthur replied grinning, "Off you go!" Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. ''I suppose that's Arthur, thinking of all the jobs I'm supposed to do when I'm worried about my dream!' 'Chapter 3' Merlin had just finished the last of the jobs Arthur had wanted done, when he was summoned to the King's council chamber where Arthur, Gwen and Gaius were waiting. "Finally! What took you so long, Merlin?!!" Arthur asked smirking. Merlin, noticed Arthur's smirk, was about to argue about all the jobs Arthur had given him that morning, when Gwen intervened. "Arthur don't be hard on him, you gave him all those jobs and I'm sure he did them as fast as he could!" she said, sending a smile at Merlin. Now it was Merlin's turn to smirk at Arthur as Arthur started to blush with embarrassment. "How did you find out about that?!" Arthur said blushing, while also noticing Merlin's smirk. "You were standing right outside my chambers." Gwen laughed. Arthur's blush deepened and Merlin grinned at him innocently. "Perhaps we should discuss, what we came here for Sire, My Lady." Gaius said. "Yes of course." Arthur and Gwen replied. "Well after I and Merlin escaped from the clutches of Morgana at Ismere with the help of the newly knighted Sir Mordred..." Merlin's eyes flickered towards Gaius for a moment then he returned his attention back towards Arthur. "-We have received knowledge that Morgana has left Ismere and the hope of finding the Euchdag and she is travelling through the frozen wasteland and is heading towards Camelot. We also know due to my and Merlin's rescue of the knights that Morgana now has a dragon!" "A dragon! Are you sure?!" Gaius asked incredulously. "Where she got it is unclear, but yes she has gained access to a dragon. She also has quite a few Saxons at her command." Arthur replied. "What about Mordred? Can he be trusted?" Merlin asked. "MERLIN WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS!" Arthur shouted. "PEOPLE CHANGE!!!" "ARTHUR, HE WAS WORKING WITH MORGANA, HE TIED US TO THAT CART!!" Merlin yelled. "HE LET US ESCAPE! HE SAVED MY LIFE!" "OH, I SEE THAT MAKES IT BETTER!" Merlin shouted sarcastically. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOUR LIFE?!!! HE SAVES YOUR LIFE ONCE AND YOU ARE READY TO FORGET HE WAS WORKING WITH MORGANA!!! "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MERLIN?!! WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST MORDRED?!!" Arthur yelled. "BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO!!" he yelled back. "Oh, really? And what is that?!!" Arthur said. Merlin didn't reply. He couldn't tell Arthur about what the Great Dragon had told him and he didn't feel like sharing his dream with Arthur. Arthur sighed and shook his head when Merlin didn't answer. "There you go then! Now if its all the same to you Merlin! I'd like to get some lunch!" With that Arthur walked out the chamber with Gwen beside him. Merlin turned to face Gaius. "She's got Aithusa, Gaius." he said, close to tears, "You should see the state of him. He can't even speak." "Merlin," Gaius said trying to comfort him, "We will find a way to rescue Aithusa." "What if we can't and Arthur kills him? And we can't involve the Great Dragon, Arthur would kill him too!" Chapter 4. Merlin was walking down the West wing corridor, when he almost walked into Gwaine. "Whoa!!! Watch out Merlin!!" Merlin stumbled back in shock and almost fell, but Gwaine grabbed him above the elbow. "Sorry Gwaine, I've got a lot on my mind that's all." Merlin said. "Tell me what's bothering you." Gwaine said. "Oh... it's nothing... it doesn't matter." He said, "Where are you going anyway?" "I'm going to the tavern!!" Gwaine replied happily. "Like I had to ask!" Merlin laughed. Gwaine laughed "Do you want to come?" "I can't, Arthur wants me to do some jobs." Merlin sighed. "Oh! Arthur Smarthur! Come on! It'll be fun! And you'll be able to tell me what's wrong over a tankard of mead!" Gwaine laughed, while dragging Merlin off towards the tavern. Meanwhile, Arthur was walking towards Gaius' chambers muttering "He is the most laziest and incompetent servant Camelot has ever known!" He reached the door and knocked twice. "Gaius where is that half-wit?" He said angrily. "Merlin?" Gaius said bewildered, "I haven't seen him since the council sire." "Well if you do tell him I'm looking for him!" Arthur stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He walked into the courtyard where he saw Sir Elyan, Sir Percival and Sir Leon. "Have you seen Merlin?" He asked. "We saw Gwaine dragging Merlin off to the tavern." Sir Elyan replied, while Sir Percival and Sir Leon nodded in agreement. "The tavern! I should have known!" Arthur said, then he marched off towards the tavern. Chapter 5. Meanwhile in the tavern, Merlin and Gwaine were just drinking their sixteenth tankard of mead when Gwaine threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders and said "What's the matter Merlin?" "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" He said. "Yes of course! You are my best mate but you are like a brother to me!" Gwaine said, hugging Merlin and grinning. Merlin took a swig of his mead and said "I have magic and I'm a dragonlord." "I wish I could do that!" Gwaine said, "Merlin, come." He pulled Merlin up onto the table calling "Bartender, Bartender! Bring us some more mead!" With their seventeenth tankard of mead, they started to sing and dance on the table. Just then Arthur and Sirs Percival, Elyan and Leon walked into the tavern. "What are you two doing?!!" they yelled. "Ah, Arthur come and join us! It's fun!" Merlin called as him and Gwaine pulled Arthur up onto the table. "Stop this now! Get down! I'll have you cleaning out the stables for this Merlin!!" Arthur snapped. "Already done t-them!" Merlin hiccupped. Gwaine howled with laughter. "Oh, don't be such a killjoy Arthur!" Gwaine giggled. "MERLIN!!!" Arthur shouted. "Alright, alright! I'm not deaf, you don't have to shout!" Merlin laughed waving his arm about almost hitting Arthur in the face. Arthur ducked Merlin's arm and sent him a glare. "Percival get Merlin! Elyan and Leon you get Gwaine!" "Yes sire." they chorused. Percival grabbed Merlin and placed him over his shoulders, while Elyan and Leon were wrestling Gwaine off the table. "Hey guys! You're ruining all of our fun!" Gwaine joked. "You've betrayed us!!" Merlin laughed. 'Chapter 6.' 'Where am I? Lost in this wasteland with no one but Aithusa with me. I can't believe Mordred!! I cared for him when he was a child! And he repays me by stabbing me and reducing me to this! He will pay for this! He stopped me from getting my revenge on Arthur and getting rid of Merlin once and for all so that I can become Queen of Camelot!!' Morgana thought savagely. She was cold, hungry and tired, but the vengeful thoughts were enough to keep her going as well as Aithusa. She walked through the frozen wasteland, she had lost track of how long she had been wandering through this cold, icy wasteland, she'd left Ismere and been trying to get to Camelot. There was a small chirping noise coming from behind Morgana "Come on Aithusa. Keep going. I know you are hungry, tired and cold as I am. But lay down on this floor for one minute and you'll freeze over in a second." She called back to Aithusa. When she heard Aithusa's talons crunching on the ice and snow again she carried on walking. "When we get to Camelot you'll be able to eat as much meat as you want. And I will get my revenge!" Meanwhile back at Camelot, the knights of Camelot and Arthur had managed to get Gwaine and Merlin back into the castle (although without much trouble from Merlin as he was still stuck over Sir Percival's shoulders, turning greener with every step.) Finally Sir Percival, Arthur, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon stopped. "You two will go and see Gaius and get him to give you something so that you don't get headaches and don't fall asleep on the job and you will stay there until you both have sobered up." Arthur ordered sternly, and with that he indicated that the knights should release Gwaine and put Merlin down. Merlin felt Sir Percival lowering him to the floor, but that slightest movement made him feel even more sick. The room felt like it was swaying under Merlin's feet and he could see that Gwaine was being held on his feet by Sir Elyan and Sir Leon. Merlin tried to take a few steps but was then immediately sick all over Arthur's boots! Gwaine started to snigger "I think you've riled 'Sir Bossy' now Merlin!" "Merlin," Arthur said, "Come here." Merlin slowly came over so as not to be sick again, "Y-Yes S-Sire?" Merlin whispered. Arthur raised his hand and slapped Merlin around the back of his head. "Ow!" Merlin groaned, "I have a headache!" "Well maybe you should have drunk seventeen tankards of mead! Now get in there!" Arthur yelled, pointing to the Court Physician's door. Merlin and Gwaine staggered into the physician's room, clutching onto each other for support. Laughing as they went. Arthur just rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. As Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon entered, Gaius looked up from a book he had been reading called Basic Anatomy, saying "Merlin! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" "They've been in the tavern. Drinking seventeen tankards of mead and dancing on the table." Arthur said exasperatedly. "Gaius, why'd you tell Arthur I was in the tavern?" Merlin asked accusingly. "Ah, Gaius!" Gwaine said excitedly, "Do you know about Merlin's secret?!" "What secret?" the physician asked worriedly, glancing at Merlin who was grinning, then at Arthur who was looking confused but intrigued. "His secret of magic and being a dragonlord!" "Merlin?!!!" Arthur said incredulously, "You can't be serious!" "It's true!!" Merlin said happily. Sirs Percival, Elyan and Leon were looking slightly confused. "Please sire, they're drunk and don't know what they are saying." Gaius said. "I have no intention of believing these fools, these drunken dunderheads!" Arthur replied slightly annoyed. "HEY!!! We're not fools or dunderheads!! Merlin is a warlock and a dragonlord and I am a knight of Camelot!!" Gwaine yelled. "Yeah! The greediest knight that Camelot has ever known, little man!" Percival muttered. Shh Percival!! Or Merlin will use magic on you!!" Gwaine threatened, wiggling his fingers mysteriously at Percival, which failed to achieve that look as Gwaine then tripped over a broom leaning against the table and falling flat on his back and pulling Merlin down with him. "What was that you were saying about not being a fool?" Percival sniggered. "Oh, shut up!" Gwaine muttered, getting up off the floor then turning around to pull Merlin up. "Don't worry sire, I'll give them a headache remedy and they'll be back to normal in no time." Gaius told Arthur. "Thank you Gaius." 'Chapter 7. ''I have no idea whether I am getting closer to Camelot or further away! This is getting really frustrating I want my revenge... I need my revenge!!! The throne of Camelot is rightfully mine after all!!! Aithusa is just a young dragon and if he doesn't get food soon, I don't think he'll make it! This is entirely Arthur and Merlin's fault! I feel like we are getting near to Camelot but with the snow and ice and cold wind I get lost now and then.' "Aithusa. Come here a minute." Morgana called. Aithusa appeared at her side and sat down, shivering. "Don't sit down you'll freeze. Look over there! We're near the end of this frozen wasteland so we'll soon be out of this cold and getting our revenge!" She pointed across the ice and snow where there was what looked like a small part of green forest. "The forest of Ascetir! I can't wait to get out of here!" Morgana said excitedly, the foretaste of her revenge was ruling her mind. Meanwhile back at Camelot, Gwen was just going to see how Merlin was as she had heard from Arthur about Merlin's adventure in the tavern. According to Arthur Merlin and Gwaine had put on their own form of entertainment. Arthur had also said "If they want to entertain people I'll throw them in the stocks! The dollopheads!" Gwen had tried to argue that they were probably having a bit of fun. But Arthur kept grumbling on about how Gwaine is more bothered about taverns than he is about being a knight, and Merlin being more bothered about me paying for their delirious charges for their '''drinking habits than he is about his job. "Merlin disappears sometimes for days on end and when he comes back he has these ridiculous excuses like when he said he was dying! I mean come on! He's meant to be '''my '''servant! But the way he acts you wouldn't think it!!!" Arthur had chosen that moment to go behind the screen to get changed so Gwen had left in the hope of talking to Merlin. But from what Arthur had said Merlin and Gwaine were bound to have major headaches after drinking seventeen tankards of mead and then as Arthur had said 'done a talent show.' Lost in her thoughts, Gwen hadn't realised that she had been pacing up and down outside the physician's chambers. Gwen knocked and opened the door where she found not Gaius but Gwaine, Merlin and Mordred arguing: "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MORDRED!!!" Merlin yelled. "I CAN IF YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!!" Mordred shouted. "Acting like what?" Gwaine asked. "SHUT UP GWAINE!! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!" Mordred yelled, trembling with rage. "HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK TO GWAINE LIKE THAT, HE'S MY FRIEND!!!" the young warlock retorted, scowling at Mordred. "I CAN, AND I HAVE!!!" Mordred yelled and with that he punched Merlin in his face. "Stop!!" Gwen ordered but no one was listening, Gwaine grabbed Mordred around the neck, but Mordred shoved him off. Mordred drew his sword and as Merlin was getting up off the floor, he smashed the hilt under Merlin's chin then Mordred pushed the blade into Merlin's arm, cheek and leg. Merlin screamed and kicked his legs in pain; blood was coming from his arm, cheek and leg where the blade had pierced deep wounds, but also from his lip which had split when Mordred had punched him and his eyebrow where his head had hit the floor. Gwaine had jumped up and grabbed Mordred again but this time Mordred threw Gwaine against a bench where he lay unconscious. Mordred then began to choke Merlin using magic. "STOP THIS NOW!!!" Gwen screamed as she noticed that Merlin was twitching and struggling to breathe. Mordred spun round to face Gwen, releasing Merlin from the spell. Merlin gasped for breathe but didn't move. Mordred glanced at Merlin, kicked him in the ribs. He smiled when hye heard the crack of Merlin's ribs, and then stalked past Gwen. The minute Mordred had gone, Gwen ran over to Merlin and Gwaine. Gwaine was breathing, with a small cut on his head but he had already started to come round. Gwen then turned her attention to Merlin. Merlin wasn't moving... there was blood surrounding him... he had deep cuts on his arm, cheek and leg. He also had a split lip and eyebrow, but it was hard to see how deep the wounds were due to the amount of blood pouring from them. Also from the cracking sound he had some broken ribs. "Please don't die Merlin.... please." Gwen pleaded. She ran to the door and yelled "Somebody help me!!!" A guard came along the corridor, "Go find Gaius! Quickly!" Gwen ordered. "Yes my Lady!" the guard replied then marched off down the corridor. '''Chapter 8. Gwaine had finally come round, he saw Gwen kneeling on the floor. "My Lady. What's wr-" Gwaine trailed off as he saw Merlin lying on the floor, not moving surrounded by a pool of blood.... his own blood! "MERLIN!!" he cried, "What happened?!" "It was M-M-Mordred." Gwen sobbed. Gwen didn't care that she had ruined her favourite gown by kneeling in the blood. Gwaine joined Gwen, not in the slightest bit bothered about the blood he had just crawled through. "M-Merlin. Y-You c-c-can't die. Your m-my only friend." Gwaine whispered. Then they heard the sound of running footsteps. Gwaine leapt to his feet and drew his sword, pointing it at the door, and thinking: 'I'll fillet the little brat if it is him coming back to finish the job he started... t-that is if h-he hasn't already.... NO!!! I mustn't think that!!! Merlin will be alright we've just got to be patient.' '''''The door burst open and in the doorway stood Arthur. Gwaine replaced his sword but kept a tight hold on the hilt. "MERLIN!!!" Arthur yelled and sort of ran, sort of slipped through the blood to crouch beside him. "What happened?" he asked, worriedly. "I-It was M-Mordred." Gwen sobbed. "No. It can't have been. Not him." Arthur murmured as he stared disbelievingly at Merlin's limp form. For a moment he was stunned by shock, but came quickly to his senses again. He had to be strong, for Merlin's sake. Mordred he could deal with later. "W-" The words got stuck. He swallowed, and tried again. "We need Gaius. Where is he?" "I told a guard to go look for him about fifteen minutes ago. But he hasn't returned." Gwen replied. "GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!!!" Arthur yelled. Sirs Percival, Elyan and Leon, who were looking for Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Gwaine, heard Arthur's shout and ran towards Gaius' chambers. "Arthur?! What's wrong?!" They asked when they burst through the door. They were shocked into silence by the sight of Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, and Merlin and of course all the blood covering the floor. "I want you to find Gaius, and quickly! I-I don't think Merlin can hold out for much longer." Arthur ordered, now rummaging around Gaius's stores, looking frantically for bandages. They had to be here somewhere. All the knights ran out of the room, except for Sir Elyan and of course Sir Gwaine. "Is there anything else that I can do, Sire?" Elyan asked. "Yes Elyan. There is. I want you to take Guinevere up to my chambers, I'll meet her up there soo-" Arthur replied, still opening cupboards and drawers at random. "I'm not going anywhere! Merlin is my friend too! He was my friend before he was any of yours so I'm staying right? here!" Gwen argued. Elyan glanced at Arthur as if to say? What do I do now?' '''''Arthur, who had turned around at Gwen's protest, shrugged his shoulders, amused and impressed at the same time. "Go find Gaius, Elyan." Gwen ordered crossly. "Yes, my Lady." Elyan said, and then he too went to find Gaius, but not before saying "Hold fast Merlin. We'll find Gaius and have you mended before you know it." Arthur turned his attention back to his friend and servant."I promise you this Merlin, I will make Mordred pay for what he's done to you." he said, his eyes tearing up as he tried to staunch the flow of blood. A stray tear ran silently down his cheek, but the blood continued to pool, soaking his trousers. For the second time, they heard footsteps heading towards the door; Arthur glanced at the door then continued rummaging through the cupboards, throwing things everywhere. Gwaine was on his feet with his sword drawn at the door again. But Gwaine needn't have worried it was just the knights returning with Gaius. "Mordred did this Gaius, and I can't find anything to stop the bleeding!" Arthur called, knocking things over in his haste to find something. Gaius took in the sight of Merlin on the floor, surrounded by blood with Gwen kneeling beside him. Gaius took one look at the deep wounds and said "That's because you are looking on the wrong shelves, Sire. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan go down to the lower market and buy me wormwood, hawthorn and ask for some bandages. Leon bring water and sheets." The knights ran off to bring Gaius those items. "I'm going to get the guards on high alert and send out patrols to look for Mordred in Camelot and then I and the knights will ride out. I'll be as quick as I can Gaius." Arthur said, then he raised Gwen to her feet and left the room. Gaius went over to Merlin and whispered "Ic paet purhearle pinu licsar!" he said this over and over until he felt he had no energy left, "Merlin that's all I have. I hope it's enough." Just then Arthur ran back in with Gwen following behind him, "I've sent guards to search the citadel. How is he?" "I've done what I can for the moment until the knights come back." Minutes later the knights ran in with their arms full with blankets, herbs, poultices, bandages and buckets of water. "Place them over there," Gaius said, pointing to a nearby table, "I'll need you to hand me items, while I work." Gaius knelt down beside Merlin, "First I need the water and a cloth and I also need someone to help clear his fever." "I'll do that." Gwen offered. She knelt down by Merlin's head while Sir Percival passed down the bucket of water and Sir Gwaine found a cloth beside a apple and roll. "YES!!!! FOOD!!!" Gwaine cheered, "Oh right the cloth. Here you go Gaius." he said hurriedly as he noticed the knight's looks that clearly said 'Really Gwaine?! Food?!" Gaius worked on the wounds only pausing to ask for items needed. Gwen continued to work on Merlin's fever, her brow furrowed in worry. Arthur was pacing up and down continously and biting his bottom lip. He repeatedly asked "How is he?" but always recieved the same answer: "I'm doing what I can Sire." Even the knights were worried. Eventually Gaius got up, he had bandaged to wounds on Merlin's arm and leg, cleaned the cuts on Merlin's eyebrow and cheek and bound the broken ribs. "Well? Will he be alright?" Arthur asked. "I've done what I can." Gaius replied. "That's all you keep saying!" "The injuries were quite severe, he has three broken ribs and he is unconscious. I have helped him to the best of my abilities and I hope that in time he will make a full recovery." "He'll be alright." Arthur whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. The knights grinned at one another. Gwen stood up and went over to Arthur and kissed him, "Merlin's strong. He'll pull through." "I know but he's my friend." Arthur replied, smiling weakly. "Percival, can you lift Merlin onto the bed to give his wounds the best chance of healing?" Gaius asked. Percival nodded and scooped Merlin up off the floor and gently placed him on the bed. "Now we must wait for him to wake." Gaius said. 'Chapter 9. Deep inside the forest of Ascetir, Morgana was asleep beside a small fire, the orange flames leaping high into the sky. Aithusa was laying curled up beside her, snoring lightly. There was a loud chittering sound followed by a creaking sound. Aithusa leapt to his feet and pounced on Morgana. "OW!! AITHUSA! GET OFF ME!!!" she shouted, gently shoving Aithusa off her, "What's got into you?" She trailed off when she heard the chittering noise, this time louder, much more closer. "Serkets. I'm certain of it. Once you hear that noise you can never forget it." she said shivering at the memory. "Come on, quickly Aithusa!" She walked briskly with Aithusa on her heels. The noise was gradually getting closer. '''If I end up having to face those things again, they'll feel my wrath instead of me feeling their's!' ''she thought savagely, smiling a grim smile. Morgana kept glancing nervously around her. She thought every creak or snap of a branch, every chirp of a bird was the serkets clicking their pincers or chittering. Aithusa, however, was having the time of his life, pouncing on every falling leaf, talons outstretched, completely unaware of the danger around them. He darted forward to pounce on another falling leaf but missed and caught Morgana on her calf. Aithusa and Morgana both fell over in a tangled pile. Morgana groaned in pain, "AITHUSA!!!" she yelled when she saw the gash on her calf. Aithusa lowered his head and his tail drooped, he didn't like it when Morgana shouted at him. Morgana sighed and waved her hand above the wound and her eyes flashed. The wound instantly healed. Aithusa looked up at her with his head tilted to the side. She sighed again "Oh, I can't stay mad at you Aithusa." Aithusa chirped happily. "Now. Come on into that cave." They entered the cave. It was pitch black inside the cave, their only light was the moonlight outside. Morgana's eyes flashed and a small light appeared in the middle of her palm. The light burst through the darkness like a flash of lightening. Even with the light shining through the darkness, she could only see about five feet in front of her. There were two different pathways leading deeper into the cave. '''Which way is it?!!!' ''Morgana thought furiously. Aithusa cautiously padded over to the tunnel on the left and sniffed. All of a sudden he recoiled and started whimpering. ''Obviously not that way.' Morgana noted, she began to walk down the right tunnel "Come on Aithusa, this way!" she called. They walked further down the tunnel, to Morgana it seemed to be getting longer each time she looked back. Suddenly after many minutes of walking they came to a wider space than the one they had stood in before. Morgana looked around, all over the floor were skeletons, most were animal but a few littered around the place were human. Morgana gulped, whatever had eaten these people had to be huge and very hungry. Suddenly she heard a hissing noise behind her. She spun round but there was nothing there, she heard a low growling noise behind her and this time she knew it was there. She could feel its fierce gaze fixed on her. She turned around, this time more slowly to find a huge serpents head glaring down at her. The rest of the creature's body belonged to that of a leopard... it was a Questing Beast!!! Category:Merlin Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:The Darkest Storm Category:Arthur Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Aithusa Category:Gwen Category:Mordred Category:Morgana Category:Camelot Category:Questing Beast Category:Serkets